Heir
by OriginOfLove
Summary: Le 12 juillet est née Nikole Mikealson, vampire, loup et sorcière. Elle est l'être le plus puissant du monde surnaturel, toujours le fruit de toutes les convoitises et fantasmes. Souvent décrite comme la plus belle femme que la Terre est porté , elle possède tout de même un côté sombre, insouciante et impulsive. Elle est prête à tout pour protéger sa famille. Suivez sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**« Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty, that's power. »**

Elijah

Nouvelle-Orléans 12 juillet 2014,

Déjà plus de deux mois depuis la mort de Céleste et l'achèvement de la Moisson, mais la situation dans le Quartier français restait tendue.

Les sorcières du Vieux-Carré, une fois la Moisson complétée avaient retrouvées tout leur pouvoir, malgré la perte de leur plus emblématiques représentantes Agnès, Sophie, Bastiana et Sabine, elles ont bien l'intention de récupérer leur ville, menées par la sulfureuse et énigmatique Louise Legrand.

Les loups de plus en plus nombreux s'impatientent de devoir rester dans l'ombre. Jackson, Ève et la meute du Bayou mettent la pression sur Hayley pour défaire le sort qui les emprisonnent dans leur corps de bête; et des querelles de plus en plus violentes opposent Klaus et son clan.

La faction humaine dirigée par le père Kieran peine à dissimuler aux yeux des habitants les phénomènes étranges qui se déroulent dans leur ville. Les habitants ne se sentent plus en sécurité dans leur propre quartier et commencent à se poser des questions.

Puis les vampires gouvernés par Klaus, acculés de tout part et tentant de maintenir un équilibre illusoire dans leur ville.

Très tôt ce matin-là, Klaus soutenus par Elijah, Marcel et Rebekah, réunit l'ensembles des vampires de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il s'agissait d'endiguer la vague de crainte qui s'amplifiait au sein des ses hommes depuis le retour en force des sorcières. Debout sur le perron de sa Cour, trônant au dessus d'une centaine d'hommes, Klaus commença son discours :

- Vampires de la Nouvelle-Orléans, j'entends par ici et là que vous serez inquiets, préoccupés même par la vengeance des sorcières du Vieux-Carré, que vous craignez pour vos misérables vies depuis que les sorcières ont retrouvées leur pouvoir. Rassurez-vous , je perçois vos inquiétudes...dit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Mais je me permet tout de même de vous demander : ETES-VOUS À CE POINT LÂCHES ?! hurla-t-il furieux

- Klaus...voulut intervenir Marcel pour le calmer, mais Niklaus le repoussa par un geste de la main et reprit sur les airs outrés des autres vampires.

- Une bande de sorcières suffit donc à vous effrayez comme des petites filles...quelle affreuse déception ! Dois-je vous rappeler que chaque sorcière qui a osée s'attaquer à notre communauté, notre maison a finit joyeusement décapitée...Bastiana, Geneviève, Papa Tunde, Céleste. Qu'avons-nous à craindre ? Dites-moi où sont-elles ces si puissantes sorcières ? La Nouvelle-Orléans nous appartient et aux sorcières, je laisse deux options : la soumission ou la mort !

Contre toutes attentes, malgré un discours agressif et violent Klaus avait réussit à conquérir ses hommes. Ils étaient confiants et déterminés; lorsqu'un vampire du nom de Robert fit son apparition au milieu de la Cour. Le teint livide, les joues creuses et les veines manifestes, il provoqua l'angoisse chez les autres vampires.

- Klaus...aidez-moi, prononça-t-il difficilement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Elijah descendant à son chevet

- Les sorcières...elles les ont tous tués...tous.

- Qui ça ? rajouta Marcel

- Les vampires du bar, les noctambules, ils sont tous morts. Klaus, elles m'ont demandées de vous transmettre un message.

- Quel est ce message ?

- Les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans sont de retour et elles veulent récupérer leur ville.

Juste après avoir délivré son message le prétendu Robert s'écroula mort, brûlé par le Soleil. L'atmosphère était vite descendue après cette déclaration, les grands élans de conquêtes ont laissés place à l'angoisse. Marcel coupa ce silence pesant en lançant un sarcasme à Klaus :

- Je pense pas qu'elles veuillent se soumettre

Constatant une fois encore qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même Klaus, accompagné de Elijah et Marcel se rendirent au bar en question.

Pendant ce temps, Hayley recluse dans la demeure feuilletait les livres de magie d'Esther, afin de trouver un sort qui lèvera la malédiction sur son peuple.

- Alors la femme enceinte, tu fouilles maintenant ?!

- Rebekah ! fit-elle surprise. Je cherche juste un moyen de lever le sort sur ma famille.

- Et les résultats ?

- Rien, jusqu'à là tout du moins, mais je continue à...elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase, se sentant défaillir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rebekah paniquée en la soutenant.

- Rien, rassures- toi. Je suis un peu faible aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais due me relever aussi vite.

- Fais attention Hayley...tu ne devrais plus attendre avant d'accoucher à présent.

- Je sais amis il me reste un bon mois.

- Hn...fit Rebekah pas vraiment rassurée

- Je vais bien ! renchérit Hayley. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? questionna-t-elle pour changer d'avis.

- Les sorcières ont frappées, en tuant une vingtaine de noctambules, pour Klaus c'est une véritable déclaration de guerre. Ils sont donc tous parti à une chasse aux sorcières.

- Pendant que toi, tu es coincée avec la fille enceinte.

- Elijah veut que je te protège toi et le bébé. Les sorcières sont au courant de ta grossesse, on ne sait pas si elles veulent s'en prendre à toi.

- Elijah, fit Hayley avec un tendre sourire.

Au bar croisement de l'Avenue de la Paix et Rue Saint-Jean.

- On attends vos conclusions, détective Elijah ! lança ironiquement Klaus.

- Ils ont été vidés de leur sang, décapités et la tête posée sur des piques. Quelle horrible façon de mourir !

- Je dirais plutôt poétique, même pour des sorcières.

- C'est un message, elles veulent qu'on les prennent aux sérieux. On ne devrait pas sous-estimer les sorcières du quartier français.

- Je refuse de me faire manipuler par une horde de sorcières hystériques.

- Tu devrais être plus prudent Klaus.

- Pour ma part, cette attaque est une déclaration de guerre.

- Que compte-tu faire ? demanda Elijah

- Marcel, réunis une trentaine d'hommes...je propose une petite chasse aux sorcières.

Ce à quoi Marcel répondit avec un léger sourire diabolique.

- Veille à se que le sang ne cesse jamais de couler.

Remarquant le visage réprobateur de son frère aîné, Klaus rajouta déjà légèrement exaspéré :

- Une opinion à partager, mon frère ?

- C'est une mauvaise idée, ce n'est pas le moment de partir en guerre contre les sorcières. On ne sait pas de quoi elles sont capables et on a perdu suffisamment de vampires avec l'affaire Céleste.

- Et que proposes-tu ? Elles se sont prise à des nôtres, je ne peux pas laisser passer un tel outrage !

- Mais...

- MAIS QUOI !? La ville est à nous et une démonstration de force exemplaire, leur rappellera .

Sa journée promettait déjà d'être pénible mais c'était sans compter sur le loups. Il prit un appel du père Kieran.

- Klaus nous avons un problème à Saint-Anne .

- Je suis assez occupé donc...

- Klaus...ça concerne les loups.

- D'accord, je suis là dans quelques minutes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elijah curieux

- Absolument rien si ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, on s'est donné le mot pour m'emmerder.

- Je reviens, fais en sorte qu'à mon retour...ça, dit-il en montrant les corps mutilés, est disparus.


	2. Chapter 2

À l'Eglise Saint-Anne, Klaus débarqua en plein milieu d'un tumulte, une trentaine de loups entouraient le pauvre père Kieran, visiblement dépassé qui tentait vainement d'apaiser les esprits.

- Je vous en prie, un peu de calme. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes toujours dans la demeure de Dieu, commença ironiquement Klaus.

- Klaus, enfin...fit le père Kieran soulagé

- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?

Un homme sortit de l'attroupement, vint se placer à hauteur de Klaus et lâcha d'une expression menaçante :

- Nous ne sommes pas vos chiens de compagnie à qui vous permettez, oui ou non de sortir, nous sommes des loups.

-...sauvages et libres, j'ai saisis ! se moqua Klaus. Mais vous au contraire toujours pas...les loups sont bannis de la ville. À la minute où vous quitterez ces lieux, vous signerez votre arrêts de mort.

- Vous avez raison sur un point...il y a bien quelque chose que nous saisissons pas, comme vous le dites. Ce n'est vous qui êtes censé contrôler cette putain de ville.

Piqué au vif, Klaus ne sut pas quoi répliquer.

- La pleine Lune est dans quelques jours et nous sommes une trentaine. Je défis un suceur de sang de se mettre sur notre route, on le mettra en pièces.

- Matthew, c'est ça ? Tu es sois extrêmement courageux ou totalement stupide. Personnellement je penche pour la deuxième option.

- Je vous permet pas de...

- Une seule soirée sur trente les rôles sont inversés et vous avez l'avantage sur les vampires, une seule. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer les vingt-neuf autres jours ? Moi j'ai la réponse, ils vont vous chasser et vous massacrer jusqu'aux derniers.

- Cela vos mieux que de rester planquer ici comme des rats, nous refusons de nous faire humilier par des suceurs de sang.

- Vous êtes excessivement fiers, répliqua Klaus.

- C'est une caractéristique de loups.

À cette remarque, Klaus se mit à rire, il y avait quelque chose chez ce jeune loup Matthew qui lui plaisait étrangement.

- Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de partir d'ici, c'est votre choix mais j'ai tout de même une deuxième alternative à vous proposer. Je possède un domaine en périphérie de la ville non loin du Bayou, si vous voulez gambader en foret. Vous serez libres mais...attention vous devrez rester discrets et surtout patientez. Quand le moment sera venus, je lèverais l'interdiction qui pèsent sur les loups dans la ville, c'est une promesse.

Pendant que les loups se consultaient sur la proposition de Klaus, celui-ci sentit enfin la présence d'une certaine humaine qui les espionnait...à l'odeur il sut immédiatement, Camille.

- C'est une offre intéressante mais avant de l'accepter je voudrais savoir une chose : Quel est la contrepartie ?

S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris au fil des années c'est qu'il n'existe pas d'actes désintéressés, il y a toujours une contrepartie et je me demande se que tant de générosité peut dissimuler.

- La méfiance est-elle une autre caractéristique des loups ? se moqua Klaus

- Répondez à ma question.

- Nous sommes du même clan vous et bien sûr, j'ai de grands projets pour vous.

Au même moment, Elijah fessait son entrée au vieux Cimetière, la stratégie brutale et cruelle de son frère lui semblait perdue d'avance. Il connaissait les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans, mieux valait être diplomate avec elles et leur proposé un marché sinon, une guerre inter-espèce signifiait de lourdes pertes des deux cotés.

- Sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans, je suis venus en paix. Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes ici...je vous propose simplement une petite discussion. Nous sommes entre gens civilisés, c'est à dire que Klaus n'est pas là.

Une femme surgit au milieu des tombes accompagnée d'une escorte de trois sorcières dissimulées derrière leur capes noirs.

- Elijah Mikealson, commença la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaitre votre nom.

- Louise, Louise Legrand. J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitez qu'on est une conversation.

- Oui, épargnons-nous les fioritures et allons directement à l'essentiel : Que voulez-vous ?

Elle ria d'un petit rire cristallin qu'Elijah ne put s'empêcher de trouver charmant, avant de reprendre.

- Trop des nôtres sont mortes à cause de la tyrannie absurde que votre espèce impose sur la ville. J'y ai perdus toute ma famille, à présent que nos pouvoirs nous sont à nouveau restitués, les sorcières refusent la domination des vampires. À chaque fois que nous devons déplorer la perte d'une des nôtres à cause d'un vampire, nous vous ferons payer cette mort par deux fois.

- Ce qui explique ce qui s'est passé au bar ?

- Nous devions faire passé un message.

- Qui est ?

- Les sorcières sont de retour et les vampires ne sont plus acceptés dorénavant, dit-elle déterminée.

- Quel folie ! Vous vous apprêtez à partir en guerre contre Klaus, alors je préfère vous prévenir en 1000 ans il n'en a jamais perdu une.

- Merci pour votre conseil mais nous nom plus nous n'avons pas l'intention de perdre.

- La guerre est donc déclarée, finit Elijah en s'élançant vers les sorcières. Louise d'un geste de la main, le poussa violemment contre le mur. Elijah s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

- Elijah, le noble frère mais tellement prévisible.

- Comment se fait-il que je sois aussi faible ?

- Vous n'auriez jamais dut pénétrer dans ce cimetière, à la minute même où vous avez franchis le portail vous avez signez votre fin.

- Que m'avez-vous fais ? prononça-t-il difficilement.

- Ce lieu n'est pas juste un cimetière, c'est notre sanctuaire, où reposent tous nos ancêtres et dont nous tirons tout nos pouvoirs. Ces terres sont sacrées et me donnent assez de pouvoir pour vous neutraliser.

- Vous faites une énorme erreur, les prévenu Elijah.

- Je ne pense pas. Je vais débarrasser la Nouvelle-Orléans de tous les vampires en commençant par vous Elijah.

La vue de l'Originel devenait trouble, ses forces le quittaient progressivement, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Les quatre sorcières formèrent un carré autour de lui et bras tendus horizontalement commencèrent à réciter un maléfice :

- As strenum malesica todum rentira

- As strenum malesica todum rentira

- As strenum malesica todum rentira

- As strenum malesica todum rentira

Elijah sentait son corps se desséché, ses membres se raidirent. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là au plus vite, ramassa les faibles forces qu'il lui restait pour s'enfuir mais il était enfermé entre les sorcières par un sort de blocage. Il était pris au piège, sa dernière pensée allait à sa famille avant de sombrer dans le néant.


	3. Chapter 3

Du côté de Marcel et ses hommes, la chasse aux sorcières avait été un lamentable échec. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Les sorcières avaient intelligemment prévus la réaction de Klaus, elles ont donc patiemment attendus l'arrivée de la milice. À cinquante contre trente, ça avait été une immense hécatombe. Tous étaient morts si ce n'est Marcel, le dernier survivant.

- Marcellus, quel satisfaction de vous voir périr !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Louise Legrand.

Devant le visage désorienté de Marcel, elle continua :

- Cela ne vous dit rien, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ça devrait de toute façon ? C'était pas comme si vous étiez responsable de l'extinction de ma famille ? Vous me les avez tous pris, l'un après l'autre, ma mère, mon frère et même ma petite sœur. Mais aujourd'hui vous allez mourir Marcel, mais avant je vais m'assurer que vous souffrirez autant que j'ai souffert.

Il se réveilla dans une cage, enchaîné à sa chaise. On l'avait vidé de son sang et les menottes étaient recouverts de verveine, sa chevalière lui avait été retiré, il comprit bien vite que le but était la torture.

Non loin de là à l'Eglise Saint-Anne, les loups aidés par le père Kieran prenaient possession de leur nouvelle demeure alors que Klaus avait préféré rester pour parler à Camille.

- Je sais que tu es là...Camille, je reconnaîtrais ton odeur entre mille.

- Si je demeurais cachée, n'as pas tu pensé que c'était parce que je voulais t'éviter, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je rentre, j'étais ici juste pour mon oncle.

- Bien sûr, convaincs-toi que tu me détestes.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu dis me détester Camille mais la vérité est que où que j'aille, je finis par te trouver.

- Quel prétention ! La seule raison de ma présence ici c'est mon oncle. Et à l'avenir j'aimerais que son église ne soit plus un refuge pour ta meute de loup. En faite, après réflexion, je ne veux plus que mon oncle ni moi même d'ailleurs, soient en contacts avec des sorcières, des vampires, des loups ni des leprechauns...

- Je ferais de mon mieux concernant les loups, les sorcières et les vampires mais pour les leprechauns, j'ai bien peur d'être impuissant, ria Klaus.

Stupéfaite, Camille resta interdite quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire, mais à rire à gorge déployée. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait devant lui, elle avait un rire extraordinairement pur, qu'on aurait dit celui d'un enfant. Quand il remarqua des larmes perlés sur ses joues, elle pleurait.

- Camille...fit-il doucement

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'asseyant, Klaus la rejoignit.

- Des loups, des sorcières, et des vampires...j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdue l'esprit.

- C'est difficile d'accepter que le monde qu'on a toujours connu est beaucoup plus complexe et énigmatique qu'on le pensait.

- Oui, comment faire la distinction entre la réalité et le songe à présent ? Ma vision du monde est complètement remise en question, qu'est ce que je crois et qu'est ce que je ne crois pas ? Est-ce que ça à même une importance ?

- Les fameuses questions existentielles, déclara Klaus

- Cliché mais oui.

- Je suis un vampire de mille ans, que crois-tu ? Moi aussi à un moment je me suis demander : Quel est le sens de ma vie ? Ma vie peut-elle même avoir une finalité si moi-même je en n'ais pas ?

- Alors ?! demanda Camille

- Je cherche toujours...

La journée avançait et au domaine Rebekah et les autres vampires n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles.

- Que se passe-t-il ? la questionna Hayley

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiments, se confia Rebekah

- Tu as raison, ils auraient déjà dus être de retour.

- Rebekah ! entendit-elle brusquement

- Diego ? Que t'arrives-t-il ?

- Il y a gros problème, on a découverts les corps des vampires partis avec Marcel au Chaudron.

- Ils sont tous morts ? lâcha Hayley

- Se doivent être les sorcières...quant-est-il de mes frères et Marcel ?

- Nous n'avons trouvés aucunes traces d'eux.

- Merde ! s'énerva Rebekah

Elle sortit son téléphone et contacta Elijah, elle était directement transmit à la messagerie. Klaus et Marcel ne répondaient pas.

- Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ? paniqua Hayley

- J'en ai aucune idée mais je pars à leurs recherche. Diego, prends quatre marcheurs de jours avec toi, tu m'accompagnes. Hayley , tu restes ici, interdiction de sortir, ordonna Rebekah.

- Mais je peux...voulut contester la louve

- Non ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elles veulent et elles savent que tu es enceinte, vaut-mieux que tu restes en sécurité. Je te laisses quelques hommes.

A l'église Saint-Anne :

- Tu réponds pas ? fit remarquer Camille

- Non, c'est ma emmerdeuse de sœur. Elle a juste besoin d'attentions, je suis sûre qu'elle peut se débrouiller sans moi.

Au Vieux-Carrée, Rebekah venait de débarquer avec son escorte.

- Soyez sur vos gardes...je ne sens pas leur présence mais mieux-vaut être prudent, nous avons perdus suffisamment de personnes comme ça.

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont morts ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicules, nous sommes les Originels nous ne pouvons pas mourir.

- En ce qui concerne Marcel ?

- Nous le cherchons, ne put que répondre Rebekah. Commençons par l'église Saint-Anne, le père Kieran a probablement des informations sur les cachettes des sorcières.


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant ce temps dans le domaine, l'effervescence n'était pas retombée. Tous les vampires de la Nouvelle-Orléans avaient décidés de trouver refuge dans la Cour des Mikealsons. Plus les heures passaient plus l'angoisse s'amplifiait. Tout le monde craignait pour sa vie. On passait si les sorcières avaient réussies à éliminer les Originels que pouvaient-il espérer pour eux ?

Hayley aussi était inquiète pour Elijah, même pour Klaus, mais elle tentait de le dissimuler, car en l'absence des Originels et de Marcel, c'était à présent elle qui était en quelque sorte en charge.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda Joshua

- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de quoi...Aaaahhh ! lâcha Hayley soudainement l'air effrayé

- Que vous arrives-t-il ?! paniqua le jeune vampire

- Rien de spécial, j'ai eut ça toute la journée sauf que celle-là était particulièrement douloureuse.

- Quoi ! Toute la journée, j'y connais rien mais ça pourrait être des contractions...ça veut dire que tu vas accoucher...le bébé va arriver. Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pas possible pas à moi, tu...tu peux pas accoucher sous ma garde. Allez bébé restes à l'intérieur , j'y connais rien au machin des filles mais je suis sûre que c'est confortable là dedans.

- Joshua ! s'écria Hayley. Calme-toi, je ne vais pas accoucher maintenant, il me reste un mois avant mon terme, c'est impossible.

Quand elle fut saisit d'une nouvelle douleur qui la foudroya sur la place.

- Comment tu expliques ça alors ?

- Je devrais aller m'allonger, préviens-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

Hayley, rejoignit sa chambre, pensive, aujourd'hui était le pire jour pour accoucher.

À l'église Saint-Anne,

- Bon sang Klaus ! Tu n'es pas fichus de répondre quand on t'appelle ! cria furieuse Rebekah

- Tu connais déjà ma tendre et douce sœur Rebekah, dit-il à Camille. Que se passe-t-il un homme a refusé tes avances ? reprit-il en s'adressant à Rebekah.

- Tu n'es au courant de rien, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant que tu comptais fleurette à la barmaid, les sorcières ont à nouveau attaquer. Le corps d'une trentaine des nôtres gisent les rues , massacrés par des sorcières puis Elijah et Marcel ont disparus.

- Comment-ont-elles osées ?

- Tout est de ta faute, tu les as sous-estimées.

- Ne t'en fais pas je n'en ais plus l'intention, alors tu es avec moi ?

- Il faut bien qu'on retrouve Elijah et Marcel, répondit Rebekah

- Alors rendons une petite visite aux sorcières. Tu t'occupes du cimetière Lafayette pendant que moi je fais un tour au Vieux-Carrée, expliqua Klaus.

Rebekah arriva la première au cimetière, la nuit était déjà tombée, il était impossible de voir à plus de cinq mètres, l'ambiance était sinistre et menaçante, mais la vie de son frère était en danger, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

- Elijah ! hurla-t-elle. Dispersons-nous, on ira plus vite.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure de recherche, ils le retrouvèrent dans le tombeau de Céleste, pour la touche d'ironie probablement.

- Oh mon Dieu Elijah ?! cria la jeune femme s'élançant sur son frère

- Il est mort ? questionna l'un des vampires

- Non, mais il a besoin de sang. Allez chercher quelqu'un ! commanda Rebekah

Au même moment Klaus sur la trace de Marcel et des sorcières arriva dans les sous-sols des ruines de l'ancien Opéra. Suivant son odorat, il retrouva aisément son ancien protégé. Celui-ci était dans un sale état mais toujours vivant. Alors que Klaus se débattait pour le libérer , les sorcières l'attaquèrent par derrière et il fut projeter dans les airs. Il se releva le visage crispé de fureur et de haine.

- Quelle erreur monstrueuse vous commettez si vous pensez pouvoir me tuer ! menaça Klaus

- Cesser de nous sous-estimer ! dit une sorcière avant d'attaquer à nouveau

Klaus s'effondra lourdement au sol, les sorcières lui brisèrent minutieusement chaque os, sa transformation s'amorçait.

- Alors voilà votre véritable apparence, celle d'une monstrueuse bête !

Les hurlements de Klaus furent si puissants, qu'ils réveillèrent Marcel qui réussit à réunir assez de force pour se libérer et aller défendre Klaus.

En allant s'allonger, Hayley avait espérée apaiser ses douleurs mais c'était tout l'inverse. Ses douleurs s'accentuaient et ne lui permettaient aucun répit. Elle avait inconsciemment reconnue les symptômes de l'accouchement mais refusait toujours de l'admettre. Elle n'était pas prête à accoucher.

- Ne me fais pas ça maintenant, princesse, essaya-t-elle.

Au moment où elle arrivait encore à se bercer d'illusions, une nouvelle douleur vint la terrasser. Elle lâcha un cri si strident que Joshua et les autres gardes pénètrent dans la chambre, inquiets.

- Hayley ! Hayley que t'arrives-t-il ? questionna Joshua paniqué

- Je ne sais pas...je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec le bébé, répondit difficilement Hayley

- J'en était sûr. Oh mon Dieu je suis pas prêt !

- Aides-moi à me lever...il faut que j'ailles aux toilettes.

Josh lui tendit la main et l'assista pour la redresser quand il s'arrêta brusquement, stoïque et les yeux écarquillés.

- Que t'arrives-t-il ? demanda Hayley

- Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour aller aux toilettes, lui répondit Joshua en lui montrant du doigt son lit trempé.

- J'ai perdue les eaux...je vais accoucher, lâcha comme une bombe Hayley.

Diego revint quelques minutes avec un jeune homme sous hypnose. Rebekah lui coupa la carotide et offrit son cou ensanglanté à Elijah. À peine la première goutte de sang avait touchée ses lèvres que Elijah ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

- Allez Elijah; il faut que tu boives, l'encouragea Rebekah

Plus Elijah s'abreuvait de sang humain plus il se remettait, son corps retrouvait sa couleur habituelle, la raideur s'évanouissait et il regagnait peu à peu le contrôle de ses membres. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Elijah se releva brusquement et rejeta le jeune homme le plus loin possible de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il Elijah ?

- Je ne veux pas le tuer, répondit-il

- Mais il faut que tu retrouves toutes tes forces.

- Ça me suffit, s'il te plais n'insistes pas. Soignez-le ! ordonna-t-il à Diego et aux autres, qui s'empressèrent de lui obéir pendant que Rebekah l'aidait à se relever.

- Comment les sorcières ont-elles peut te faire une chose pareil ? s'indigna Rebekah

- Elles ont accumulés, une masse d'énergie impressionnante.

- Capable de neutraliser un Originel, rajouta Rebekah presque effrayée

- Oui...où est Klaus ? Il faut qu'il fasse attention c'est à lui qu'elles en veuillent vraiment.

- Alors on a un problème...j'ai laissée Klaus récupérer seul Marcel aux mains des sorcières.

Rebekah voulut s'expliquer plus quand elle fut interrompue par son téléphone.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebekah voulut continuer à s'expliquer auprès de Elijah quand son téléphone sonna et les interrompus.

- Joshua...constata-elle surprise

- Nous avons un gros soucis ici ! commença-t-il précipitamment

- Comment ça un soucis ?

- C'est Hayley !

- Hayley ?! s'emporta brusquement Elijah inquiet

- Que lui arrives-t-il ? continua Rebekah

- Je ne sais pas trop...elle crie, hurle, se tortille dans tous les sens. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir à ce point et j'ai déjà vu un gars perdre son oreille à la patinoire. C'était plein de sang...genre vraiment gore avec des petits bouts de...

- Josh ! s'écria Rebekah au téléphone. Concentres-toi que sur les informations utiles.

- Désolé, Hayley a des contractions ou alors ça y ressemble grave.

- Des contractions ?! Quelles sont leurs fréquences ? questionna Rebekah

- Les fréquences ? J'en sais rien, mais elle n'arrête pas de hurler, c'est vraiment flippant, décrit Josh

- Ok, j'arrive dit lui de surtout pas bouger.

- Oui, Rebekah...rajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher, elle a perdue les eaux il y a au moins trente minutes.

- Ne me dit pas que le travail a commencé, dit Elijah

- Il faut qu'on rejoignent Hayley au plus vite, lui répondit-elle en se mettant en route

- Allez-y vous, il faut que je retrouve Klaus, s'opposa Elijah

- Quoi...non ! Elijah tu ne tiens plus debout.

- Mais Klaus est...

- Je sais mais dans cette état tu ne lui seras d'aucune aide. Tu viens avec moi à la demeure. Diego et les autres feront un tour au Chaudron.

Pendant ce temps, aux ruines de l'ancien Opéra, Klaus et Marcel avaient trouvés refuge dans ceux qui semblait être autrefois les coulisses.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elles aient autant de pouvoir ? s'interrogea Klaus irrité

- Elles retirent tout leur pouvoir du cimetière Lafeyette.

- Super, nous avons donc quatre siècle de sorcières contre nous.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, lui fit remarquer Klaus.

- On ne fait rien pour les sorcières ?

- Les sorcières ne sont pas ma priorité.

Marcel devait avouer qu'il était touché, rare étaient les personnes pour qui Klaus Mikealsons renonçait à sa vengeance. Malgré tous les différents qu'ils avaient eut récemment, notamment concernant Geneviève, Marcel était heureux de constater que Klaus était toujours là pour le protéger.

Elijah et Rebekah venaient à peine d'arrivée à la demeure qu'ils furent accueillis par des cris provenant de la chambre de Hayley. Il la retrouvèrent en boule dans son lit tellement recroquevillée sur elle-même qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte de leur présence.

- Hayley, l'appela doucement Elijah

- Elijah...Rebekah ! Vous êtes là !

- Joshua m'a appelé mais c'était à toi de le faire.

- Il fallait que tu les retrouves, je pouvais attendre.

- Hayley ! fit Rebekah mi-émue et mi-exaspérée

- Toi et ton enfant êtes toujours la priorité, rajouta Elijah

Hayley lui sourie, c'est extraordinaire la capacité qu'il avait pour la rassurer. Cependant ses tendres pensées furent vite chassées par une nouvelle contraction.

- La douleur est insupportable ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées...Hayley, il faut que je t'examines.

Elijah le prit comme un signal pour s'en aller, il était de trop dans la pièce.

- Je vous laisse.

Après le départ de Elijah, Hayley se sentit plus à l'aise et laissa Rebekah l'examiner.

- C'est pas vrai, le travail a déjà bien commencé...il faut te préparer, lui expliqua Rebekah.

- Quoi, non, je peux pas accoucher ici, pas comme ça !

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dans cet état tu ne peux pas être transporter mais on va te chercher un médecin.

Hayley commençait à s'affolée, c'était le pire des scénario pour un accouchement. Mais c'était surtout pour sa fille qu'elle avait peur. Elle n'avait pas atteint son terme et accoucher dans des conditions pareils la mettait tout autant en danger.

- Où est Klaus ? fit-elle par demander

- On ne sait pas...mais des hommes sont à sa recherche, lui expliqua Rebekah l'air désolé. Rassures-toi, nous nous sommes là, nous n'allons pas te lâcher et je te promets que tout va bien se passer.

Hayley se surprit à être abattue par l'absence de Klaus. Elle ne voulait pas être seule à son accouchement alors juste la présence de Klaus l'aurait rassurée. Apres tout, c'était son enfant à lui autant qu'à elle, c'était dommage qu'il rate un tel moment.

À moins d'un kilomètre de là, Klaus et Marcel avaient finalement réussis à semer les sorcières, ils tentaient de sortir par les portes secrètes à l'arrière de l'Opéra. Cependant toutes les sorties étaient condamnées par un sort de blocage.

- Elles ont ensorcelées l'Opéra...ça ne sert à rien d'insister on ne peut pas sortir, lui expliqua Klaus

- Klaus Mikealsons, vous fuyez. Intéressant, je ne connaissais pas votre réputation de lâche, lança Louise pour le provoquer.

Blessé dans son orgueil, Klaus avait du mal à contenir sa colère, les poings serrés et le visage fermé, il était sur le point d'exploser.

- Klaus, je suis sur que vous avez remarqué que vous ne pouviez pas sortir. Cessons ce petit jeu et finissons en vous voulez ? Car ça devient pathétique pour vous.

À cette dernière remarque, que Klaus ne put ignorer, il se dirigea directement d'un pas assuré vers les sorcières. Il était Klaus Mikealsons, un Originel, un Hybride, il ne se défilait pas devant quelques sorcières.

- Klaus, voulut le retenir Marcel mais sans succès. Son ego et son orgueil comme un feu impétueux avait détruit toute trace de raison ou de sagesse.

À la demeure, l'accouchement imminent de Hayley provoquait une importante agitation. Sous les directives de Rebekah, tous les vampires étaient mis à contribution pour soulager la jeune femme. C'était une situation complètement insolite à laquelle aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais été confrontés cependant tous se sentaient concernés par cette événement. Ils leur avaient fallut moins d'un quart d'heure pour dénicher un médecin, un certain Dr Hetz qui possédait un cabinet au quartier français. Avant de le présenter à Hayley, Elijah voulait s'assurer lui-même qu'il était à la hauteur et qu'il saurait se montrer discret. La vie de sa nièce et celle de Hayley était en jeu.


	6. Chapter 6

- Dr Hetz, n'est-ce pas ? commença Elijah.

- Oui, que se passe-t-il ici ?! Que me voulez-vous ? Où suis-je ? paniqua-t-il

- Cessez de vous inquiéter, l'hypnotisa-t-il

- Je n'ai plus peur, remarqua le jeune médecin.

- Bien, car il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Une femme va accoucher.

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans cette chambre, dit-il en montrant celle de droite. Mais avant que vous la voyez, je voudrais toute votre attention.

Il lui prit le visage et les yeux dans les yeux commença sa contrainte :

- À la minute où vous entrerez dans cette chambre votre seul pensée doit être tournée vers Hayley et son bébé. Vous allez tout faire pour que le bébé naisse en pleine santé et que Hayley aille bien .

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

- Ensuite lorsque tout sera terminé vous rentrerez chez vous et oublierez tous les événements de cette soirée.

Sur ces derniers mots Elijah le libéra et le conduisit à la chambre de Hayley.

Klaus apparut devant les sorcières, son seul plan était l'attaque. À quatre contre deux, elle avait l'avantage du nombre mais Klaus commençait par cœur chaque recoins de cette Opéra, une information qui lui garantissait la victoire.

- Finalement on se rends ! dit Louise le regard dédaigneux.

- Moi à votre place je ne compterais pas la dessus, répliqua Klaus avec un petit sourire taquin avant de s'élancer brusquement sur les sorcières. Mais celles-ci parèrent aisément son attaque, à elles quatre elles accumulaient une énergie faramineuse. Klaus était cloué au sol par une force dévastatrice. Cependant il ne cessait de se débattre et commençait à se relever, alors les sorcières renchérirent avec une nouvelle attaque.

- Mistroem an falatope

- Mistroem an falatope

- Mistroem an falatope

- Mistroem an falatope

Son sang bouillait littéralement dans son crâne, jamais douleur ne fut si vive, il hurla et s'effondra à nouveau au sol.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas comprit, c'est terminé et vous avez perdu.

Sur cette dernière parole, les sorcières l'enfermèrent dans un cube et tout comme avec Elijah, bras tendus au dessus le lui énoncèrent leur sortilège

- As strenum malesica todum rentira

- As strenum malesica todum rentira

- As strenum malesica todum rentira

- As strenum malesica todum rentira

C'était un sort de dessèchement, la seule façon de neutraliser un Originel, il sentait le sang quitter ses veines et son corps se statufié mais le processus était plus difficile qu'avec Elijah son coté loup-garou le protégeait.

- C'est tous ce que vous pouvez faire, les nargua Klaus

Déterminées à en finir avec l'Hybride, les sorcières amassèrent encore plus d'énergie, si bien que ça en devenait dangereux pour elles, ceux que Klaus savait très bien, l'une d'elle saignait déjà du nez. Plus elles accumulaient de pouvoirs plus elles faiblissaient, on ne pouvait pas contrôler autant de pouvoir sans en payer le prix. Il les poussa alors à assembler toujours plus d'énergie le maximum qu'elles pouvaient engendrées, jusqu'à leur limite, c'était ce moment.

- Marcel ! cria-t-il

Et immédiatement après celui-ci apparus et enleva la plus faible de sorcière, elles avaient mis tout leur pouvoir dans le sort de dessèchement si bien que le maléfice de blocage s'était fissuré. Le lien était rompu, à désormais trois elles étaient plus vulnérables que jamais mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour se débarrasser d'elle, mais Klaus avait un plan.

Dans le couloir, rongé par l'anxiété, Elijah fessait les cents pas devant la chambre de Hayley. Il avait l'impression que les événements échappaient à son contrôle sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il était totalement inutile, Hayley souffrait et Klaus était toujours porté disparu, il allait certainement raté le moment le plus important de sa vie, la naissance de sa fille.

Il fut rapidement sortis de ses songes par Rebekah qui sortait de la chambre éreintée et accablée, rien pour le rassurer.

- Rebekah, comment ça se passe ?

Sa sœur hésita quelque peu avant de lui donner des nouvelles, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

- Le médecin a dit que le bébé ne se présentait pas dans la bonne position, qu'il faudra qu'il corrige ça avant de songer à l'accoucher car le bébé commence à être en souffrance fœtale. Et Hayley a vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, donc elle panique alors qu'elle est déjà extrêmement faible. Je fais tout pour l'encourager mais c'est parti pour durer assez longtemps, lui expliqua Rebekah

Elijah était abattu et l'idée d'une fin tragique torturait son esprit.

- Tu n'as toujours aucune nouvelle de Nik ?

- Non, les recherches n'ont rien donné.

- Il faut que je les rejoigne, j'étais juste venu chercher un peu d'eau.

Au même moment à l'Opéra, Klaus avait un plan, il avait trouvé une faille dans leur sort, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il les éloigne de Marcel le plus longtemps possible.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? Même si vous la tuez son énergie nous sera retransmit. Nous possédons le pouvoir de toutes les sorcières consacrées sur ses terres, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire.

- Les sorcières toujours aussi arrogantes, alors que vous savez mieux que quiconque que dans tous sort il existe une faille, il suffit de la trouver. Vous êtes connectées à toutes vos ancêtres dont vous tirez vos pouvoirs et bien sûr si je tus l'une d'entre vous, elle deviendra une ancêtre à son tour et vous transmettra ses pouvoirs.

Mais, reprit-il si je la transforme en vampire, la connexion sera rompus définitivement.

Les sorcières commencèrent à paniquer, il fallait qu'elle retrouve rapidement Marcel et Élisa, mais il était déjà trop tard.

- Je le sens, le lien viens d'être rompu, dit l'une d'elle.

- Parfait timing ! se moqua Klaus

- Vous nous avez distraits pour qu'il est le temps de la transformer, comprit Louise

Klaus étira un long sourire et reprit :

- Petit conseil, évitez de sous-estimer un Originel, afin surtout pas moi, corrigea-t-il.

De rage les sorcières le repoussaient violemment contre le mur.

- Vous êtes toujours coincé ici et à trois c'est largement suffisant pour vous faire souffrir.

Klaus se releva, un rire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ? s'énerva Louise

- Votre naïveté, vous pensez sincèrement qu'un sort de blocage peut me neutraliser, lui répondit Klaus. Vous avez posé un sortilège d'enfermement sur cette Opéra de sorte qu'aucun vampire puisse rentrer ou sortir, cependant vous oubliez quelque chose de pourtant très important : s'il n'y a plus d'Opéra il n'y a plus de sort. Et ça, dit-il en montrant le mur derrière lui, c'est un mur porteur.

Puis d'un geste brusque, il asséné un coup violent sur le mur qui explosa directement après le choc. L'Opéra n'était déjà qu'une ruine alors il s'effondra aussi facilement qu'un château de carte.


	7. Chapter 7

Le sort d'enferment était levé, cependant les sorcières avaient déjà disparus. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, Klaus partit à la recherche de Marcel. Il était déjà affaiblit et l'effondrement de l'Opéra avait du aggraver son état. Il le retrouva sous les débris évanouis mais toujours vivant, il lui fit boire un peu de son sang et immédiatement après Marcel retrouva ses esprits.

- Tu t'es débarrassé des sorcières ?

- Oui, mais elles ont réussit à s'échapper. On verra tout cela plus tard pour le moment il faut qu'on rentre à la maison.

À la demeure, l'effondrement de l'Opéra fut si violent qu'elle provoqua une onde de choc qui se fessait sentir jusqu'à eux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elijah

- On dirait que l'Opéra vint de s'effondrer ! répondit Diego

- Se doit être Klaus, prends cinq Hommes avec toi et va vérifier se qu'il s'y passe.

Diego et les autres arrivèrent bien vite sur les lieux devant une telle vision de guerre, ils mirent du temps à retrouver Klaus et Marcel.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? questionna-t-il

- Diego, l'homme qui tombe toujours à pique, j'espère que tu sais qu'il y a aucune honneur à venir après la bataille.

- C'est Elijah qui nous envoie !

- Elijah!? Il se porte donc à merveille, mais plus important depuis quand est-ce que c'est Elijah qui donne les ordres ?

- C'est à cause d'Hayley...il vaut mieux que vous rentrez tout de suite.

- Hayley !? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Elle est en train d'accoucher, déclara Diego

Cette nouvelle assomma Klaus, le laissant figé sur place quelques secondes avant de réagir, comme si l'information venait d'atteindre son cerveau.

- Diego, reste ici et aide Marcel si vous voyez les sorcières ne débutez pas le combat.

Sur ce et sans se préoccuper plus du sort des autres, il disparut. Il arriva à la demeure en moins de trente secondes et à peine avait-il franchit le portail qu'il fut saisit par l'atmosphère grave. Presque tous les vampires de la Nouvelle-Orléans étaient présents dans sa Cour mais il régnait un silence solennel, presque religieux, personne n'osait parler. Ils avaient un cierge entre les mains, le regard accroché à la chambre d'Hayley. Devant un tel spectacle de bienveillance et de communion Klaus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, comme de trop. Avait-il finalement sa place ici ? Pour toute réponse, lorsque les vampires se rendirent compte de sa présence, ils le contemplèrent le regard plein de complaisance, certains lui souriaient même et dans une union parfaite s'écartèrent pour lui laisser libre passage. On attendait plus que lui. Alors il monta promptement les escaliers, comme impatient. Dans le couloir il vit Elijah près de la porte.

- Niklaus, s'écria-t-il soulagé.

- Elijah, où est Hayley ?

- Dans sa chambre, le travail était trop avancé pour qu'on puisse la déplacer mais il y a un médecin avec elle.

- Ça fais longtemps qu'ils sont l'intérieur ?

- Je n'ai plus la notion du temps mais je dirais une bonne heure.

Commença alors une attente insoutenable pour Klaus, il rejoignit Elijah près de la porte et se colla contre le mur. Il activa son ouïe, concentré sur chaque son qui provenait de la chambre, les encouragements de Rebekah, les consignes du médecin, les cris de Hayley et surtout les battements de cœur de son enfant. Il ne voulait plus rien rater.

Près de dix minutes plus tard, à 23h37, un petit cri inédit vint percer ses tympans. Elle était finalement là.

- J'arrives pas y croire, lança Rebekah

- Donnez-la moi ! s'écria Hayley

- Une très jolie petite fille, dit le médecin.

C'est en entendant ses cris que pour la première fois, Klaus réalisa pleinement qu'il allait être père et que juste derrière cette porte se trouvait sa petite fille. Il se releva brusquement du mur et les yeux écarquillés s'avança vers Elijah comme pour lui demander de confirmer.

- Elle est née ! lui dit Elijah

- Elles est née, répéta-t-il idiotement mais le simple fait de le dire à haute voix le tétanisait.

Jamais Elijah n'avait vu son frère aussi vulnérable que s'en était attendrissant. Lui revint alors à l'esprit l'image de son adorable petit frère, alors pour le rassurer, il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit tendrement :

- Toutes mes félicitations Klaus.

- Alors vous n'entrez pas ? les interrompus Rebekah

- Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends Klaus, lui fit Elijah.

- Tu ne veux pas venir ? lui demanda Rebekah

- Je pense que c'est Klaus qui doit la voir en premier, c'est sa fille.

Klaus était infiniment reconnaissant à Elijah de lui laisser ce moment précieux mais l'idée d'y aller seul ne le rassurait pas. Il se sentait soudainement stressé et une grande appréhension le submergea. Cependant au moment où Rebekah lui ouvrit la porte et qu'il découvrit une petite tête blonde emmitouflée dans les bras d'Hayley, il fut saisit d'une telle fascination qu'il pénétra dans la chambre sans se préoccuper de plus rien. Il s'approcha d'elles doucement, il voulait se montrer tendre pour lui faire la meilleure impression possible.

- Klaus, fit Hayley en relevant la tête surprise

Elle lui sourit et l'encouragea à s'approcher d'avantage, elle était contente qu'il soit présent.

- Regarde comme elle est belle, lui dit-elle en retirant légèrement la couverture qui la camouflait.

Alors il la découvrit, sa fille, elle était bien réel, une peau de porcelaine encore rosée, des petites mains avec de minuscules doigts et un visage angélique.

Comme si elle sentait sa présence, elle se mit à frémir légèrement et bougée les mains comme pour saisir quelque chose. Puis soudainement elle ouvrit les yeux et laissa découvrir ses magnifiques pupilles bleues, mais son regard était perçant et traversa Klaus de tout part. C'était la première fois qu'on le regardait ainsi, comme si on le voyais vraiment.

- Peut-tu croire que toi et moi, on est put faire quelque chose d'aussi beau et d'aussi pur ?! lui demanda Klaus

Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore ainsi, dans une ambiance délicieusement sereine et magique lorsque Hayley lui demanda :

- Tu souhaites peut-être la prendre ?

Klaus hésita avant de refuser, même si la tentation d'avoir dans sa fille dans ses bras le torturait, il refusait de souiller une si jolie créature.

Pénètrent ensuite dans la chambre Rebekah et Elijah et tout comme lui restèrent ébahie par elle.


End file.
